


Fairness in the eye of the beholder

by athiker10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Texts From Last Night, Took it and ran, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athiker10/pseuds/athiker10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's been having a shitty day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairness in the eye of the beholder

The last straw came when the clanging alarm deafened her. It was only momentarily, but it was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Or whatever. “I am going to kill Tony!” Darcy yelled as she scooped up her purse and stomped over to where Jane was somehow (magical Science powers?) ignoring the noise. “Jane!” Darcy grabbed her elbow, tried to drag her away and Jane swatted at her.

“Darcy, can’t-what’s going on?” Jane looked around, brow furrowed. 

“Tony set off the fire alarm again and if-“ The doors slam closed. “Shit, we’re locked in here!”

“It’s to keep us safe-our lab is fire proof.”

“What if the building collapses?” Darcy asks, banging on the door. “LET US OUT OF HERE, STARK!” She yells. 

“The building’s not going to collapse, Darcy.” The lights flicker and go out. “Huh.” Jane said. Darcy blinks, feeling her way back to her chair. The emergency lighting from the hallway is filtering through under the door and there’s a small, partially obscured window to outside, but until her eyes adjust, everything’s just vague dark shapes in a dark room. 

“You were saying?” Darcy said as she manages to sink back into her chair. Oh, comfy chair. The one good part of her day. 

“I really want to know what bee’s got up under your bonnet today, Darcy.” Jane says, sounding remarkably-

“Hey wait, are you sciencing? You can’t science when the power’s out and we might burn to death, that’s just not right!” Darcy squints at Jane. “How are you doing it anyways?”

“I’m running some numbers through my calculator.”

“How are you seeing it?” Darcy feels her way over to where Jane is standing. Oh. It’s one of those that lights up a little. “Well. Since we’re stuck here, what do you want me to do?” 

“Try to figure out what’s going on?” Jane waves her away and Darcy rolls her eyes. Her phone has maybe 30% battery left (Her charger was likely in pieces in the street and that had been the start of her day). She rummages through Jane’s bag and finds Jane’s 90% powered phone and scrolls through it. Mewmew could totally bust through that door. _Help! Trapped in lab!_ Just then, the lights flicker back on. There's hope at least. 

She logs Jane out of her Facebook and onto her own just in time for there to be a rather large bang, startling Darcy into dropping the phone. Shit. She could really do without more things going wrong today, but it appears that is just not her luck. “Darcy!” Jane yells. 

“Yeah, jeez, hold-oh.” Darcy gets under the corner of the machine that has shifted on its own and helps Jane shove it back on the counter. And take part of her shirt sleeve with it. “Oh come on,” Darcy yells, looking at the ceiling. 

“Wasn't this your favorite shirt?” Jane asks, fingering the shreds trapped under the machine. Darcy nods while going back to get Jane’s phone.

“Uh, Jane?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I might’ve broken your phone…” Darcy said, cringing slightly. 

“How did you even manage that? Thor couldn’t break it!” Jane made grabby hands and Darcy hands the phone over. “Could you just.. Go sit by the hood, I don’t want you to touch our machines..” 

So she was literally sent to the corner. 

***

The strobe lights outside their lab finally shut off and she looked over towards the door. Steve Rogers was there. “Finally! Jane, look, we’re saved by Spangles.” 

“His timing is terrible,” Jane said. “And we were never in danger. Help me finish this test.” Darcy huffs and returns to helping hold the machine steady as the whooshing noise of the door signals Steve’s entrance. 

“Everyone alright here?” Darcy jumps a little.

“Jesus!” She yells. “You move way too quietly, Cap.” 

“My apologies. Would you like me to try again?” He’s got this smirk on his face and Darcy can’t help but smile back. She shifts away from where Jane’s lost in the calculations and test, rests her hip against the counter and promptly swears as she feels the cold ickyess of the goo trailing down her leg. She’d managed to spill it earlier. 

“Are you alright?” Steve’s hand is at her elbow, and he’s ducked his head down and she wonders if she’ll swoon right at this moment. 

“Ugh, I’m fine. Just praying a lot today.” Darcy looks down in disgust at her leg before sweeping her gaze back up Cap’s toned body. 

“You’re religious?” Steve says. 

“Nah, but sometimes it helps to use my “Lord, keep me from stabbing a bitch” prayer. Keeps me from completely losing it, ya know.” She grins. Steve snorts at that and Darcy wonders if she could make him smile like that more often. It might be bad for her heart but it feels so good in the moment. 

“Darcy! You’re being paid to help me.”

“Way I see it, I was paid to help you at 3 am this morning to look at the stars. Now I’m just keeping my best friend company.” She turns back anyways with a small wave to Steve as he steps back, letting her go back to the world of Science.


End file.
